De nuevo en guerra
by StarsRin
Summary: Flora reconocida y querida por los caballeros dorados en la época de Sasha, pero Flora ya no siguió el camino junto con los caballeros si no que fue obligada a convertirse en Claymore e hizo una promesa de que ella algún día protegería a los demás cosa que esta cumpliendo pero nadie aprecia el esfuerzo que ella hace.
1. Prologo

Prologo: Separándonos

 _Pasado_

 _Narra Flora:_

Contemplaba la gran cantidad de rosas que tiene plantadas el señor Albafica, es algo maravilloso, le admiro bastante como quisiera ser su aprendiz y aprender más de él para que así pueda defenderme sola, y los caballeros dorados así dejarían de librarme de los líos en que suelo meterme.

-Flora tenemos visitas –Dice Albafica dentro del templo, dejo de admirar las bellas rosas y me dirijo hacia el templo.

Al entrar me encuentro con mis mejores amigos el caballero de Cáncer y Capricornio, corro a abrazarlos haciendo que estos empiecen a reír… me encanta hacerles reír como quisiera que esta alegría durase por siempre pero sé que no será así, ellos arriesgan sus vidas para mantener a salvo a la diosa Athena para que así esta pueda proteger la Tierra. Aun que me molesta que estén llenos de tantas responsabilidades, y más mi amiga Sasha.

Miro desde la ventana que el sol se está colando sobre las montañas, tengo que volver a casa.

-Esto… chicos tengo que volver a casa, nos vemos mañana –Con mi mano izquierda me despido de los tres caballeros y corro fuera del templo, paso por los demás templos despidiéndome de los chicos hasta quedar en el templo de Aries.

-Hola pequeña amiga –Dice el protector del lugar.

-¡Shion! –Exclamo con felicidad –Perdón por no pasar tanto tiempo contigo pero prometo que mañana estaré todo el día contigo.

-Está bien, ahora vuelve a casa de seguro tus padres estarán preocupados –Dice él con una sonrisa.

Asiento y corro hacia el pequeño bosque que rodea al santuario, pospongo mi paso y yendo en paso lento hacia el pueblo de Rodorio, de seguro Shion tiene razón en que mis padres estén preocupados y más ahora que en el pueblo ha habido varios asesinatos, o más bien los yomas han matado a aquellas personas y ahora el pueblo ha preferido llamar a las brujas de ojos plateados o así llamadas claymores; sigo caminando hasta sentir que alguien esta tras mío, al darme la vuelta me encuentro con alguien vistiendo un manto que le llega hasta el suelo de color negro, se ve bastante intimidante pero a la vez malo.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto cerrando los puños, los caballeros me han enseñado varias cosas pero aun las sigo practicando.

Este coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza, susurra unas palabras, de pronto todo se vuelve borroso para luego volverse todo negro. Pero antes escucho del hombre: _"Vendrás conmigo Flora"…_


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

 _Presente_

 _Narra Flora:_

Camino por el gran bosque, esta vez hay más árboles que aquella vez pero es casi igual, los árboles empiezan a dejar de aparecer en mi camino y a mi lado esta una colina… oh ese lugar… el santuario, no haría mal ir a visitar a los nuevos caballeros. Intento de percibir su cosmo, están todos reunidos en el templo principal y hay alguien nuevo pero en vez de cosmo tiene yoki, una claymore que sobrepaso su límite…

De seguro se está haciendo pasar por una persona normal y está por ser amazona, será mejor apresurarse no podrá soportar en atacar. Corro al templo principal y ya estando en las afueras del recinto abro la puerta de golpe y me dirijo a la sala de reuniones, en esta hay una puerta así que la derribo de una patada y en definitiva estaban todos hay y en frente del patriarca había una joven arrodillada, los presentes me miran y ella seguía arrodillada.

-Tu juego acaba aquí –Digo tomando mi espada.

Todos empiezan a murmurar, otros me miran de pie a cabeza, sigo mirando a la joven que en la cual eleva más su yoki hasta sobrepasar más su límite. Saco mi espada con rapidez tomándola con ambas manos y colocándola en frente con la intensión de tirársela en la cabeza.

-Se lo que pretendes… -Dice ella entremezclando su voz de yoma con la humana –Sé que quieres tirarme la espada en la cabeza.

Ella se levanta y yo doy un paso atrás, ¿Cómo supo…? Entrecierro los ojos, en verdad que su yoki sobrepasa el mío ¿Acaso será de un número menor al mío? Guardo mi espada en la espalda.

-Si tienes la intención de atacarme antes debería saber tu nombre y que digito eras –Digo con tranquilidad.

-Je… bueno no me importa decirlo ya que te lo llevaras a la tumba, me llamo Elena número cinco –Dice ella.

Con razón tiene un yoki más grande al mío, tendré que pelear de verdad, mostrar mi verdadera fuerza.

-¡Ahora muere! –Grita ella quitándose la máscara dejando ver su cara muy parecida a la de un yoma, corre hacia mí y calculo cuando va a atacar.

Cuando ya estaba por enterrar su mano en mi estómago yo salto quedando tras ella aprovechando en sacar mi espada y atacarla, pero ella con un movimiento rápido toma mi espada.

-No eres fuerte –Dice ella -¡Vamos muestra tu verdadera fuerza Flora número ocho! –Exclama.

-Flora… -Murmura uno de los caballeros, miro al caballero que había dicho mi nombre ¡es él!

Mientras estaba concentrada mirando al caballero ella aprovecha en enterrar su brazo en mi estómago, apretó los dientes pero eso no impide que un chorro de sangre salga de mi boca, con que así es como se sentían las más débiles, que doloroso.

-Tú sabes que esto puede matarte, así que actúa rápido Flora –Dice ella –Aparte piensas más las cosas, las que actúan más con la fuerza mueren pero igual las más inteligentes son las primeras que mueren.

-¡Flora! –Exclama el hombre que está sentado, se saca el casco… Shion…

-Vamos hermosa tu puedes –Dice un caballero de cabello azul y piel morena.

Vuelvo a escupir un poco de sangre y apretó la espada, tengo que cortarle el brazo.

-Ahora mue… -Antes de que terminara la frase y enterrara su otro brazo en mi pecho yo le corto el brazo haciendo que esta retroceda y empiece a gritar de dolor y yo retroceda varios pasos quedando a unos cuantos metros dándole la espalda a Shion, paso un dedo cerca de mi labio quitando la sangre que había quedado -¡Maldita! –Exclama ella.

-No soy como la número cuarenta y siete –Digo caminando hacia ella.

De la espalda de esta sobresalen unas alas, tienen un parecido a la kakuseisha de un cuerno, intenta de atacarme con el ala pero yo con movimientos rápidos lo esquivo.

-P-Pero que… ¿Cómo es que puedes esquivar? Tú eres más débil que yo –Sigue atacándome, ya a un metro de ella apretó mi espada cortándole el otro brazo.

-Ahora muere –Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a abrirlos dejando liberar mi yoki y a la vez mi cosmo pero esto lo concentro en mi brazo en que empuño la espada empezando a moverla a la velocidad de la luz.

-Con que este es tu poder… -Dice ella antes de terminar en pequeños trozos.

Dejo de mover mi brazo, mi respiración está bastante agitada; siento un gran dolor en mi brazo lo miro y este empieza a crecer, ¿acaso sobrepase mi límite?... con mi otra mano quito el brazo que me había enterrado en el estómago y tirándolo al suelo.

-Flora –Dice él tocando mi hombro, el dolor ya no es solo en el brazo está pasando por todo mi cuerpo.

-Dohko… -Le miro y sonrió.

-Tienes los ojos dorados –Dice él, el dolor cada vez es peor hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

-N-No… -Digo cerrando mis puños con fuerza para intentar de suprimir mi yoki, esto es bastante doloroso… -Dohko… mátame…

-¡¿Eh?! –Preguntan todos.

-No podre soportarlo más… mátame mientras tenga consciencia humana –Digo mirando el suelo, y sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse y sonar con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Shion agachándose a mirarme.

Doy un grito de dolor haciendo que todos se preocupen y se acerquen a mí.

-A-Aléjense… no quiero matarlos… -Digo sintiendo que mis brazos se controlan solos e intentan de atacarlos, pero después siento los brazos de Shion rodear mis hombros.

-Tú puedes controlarte Flora –Dice él.

Intento de suprimir mi yoki nuevamente pero con sin éxito formando un aura alrededor mío y de Shion, él no deja de abrazarme y decir que yo puedo arreglar esto, cierro los ojos. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir ya no siento dolor… nada ¿acaso ya he despertado? Miro mis manos y aun son humanas.

-Vez si pudiste –Dice Shion.

¿Pero cómo?...

-La chica hermosa está bien –Dice el caballero de cabello azul que le llega un poco más alto de la cintura.

-Tiene un parecido a Afrodita –Dice uno de cabello azul pero corto.

Suspiro y tomo mi espada, a la vez que me levanto.

-¿Cómo es que tu haz hecho esa técnica? –Pregunta uno de cabello verde muy oscuro.

-Bueno un caballero hace tiempo me enseñó a cómo usar una espada y yo cree esta técnica… el cortaviento –Digo guardando mi espada.

-¿Por qué eres una claymore? –Pregunta Dohko.

-Yo…


	3. Capitulo 2: Misión

Capítulo 2: Misión

 _Narra Flora:_

-¿Por qué eres una claymore? –Pregunta Dohko.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta Shion.

-Aquel día que le había prometido a Shion que pasaría todo el día con él bueno me fui al pueblo pero mientras caminaba en el bosque, alguien me seguía y era uno de esos hombres de la organización bueno se podría decir que me dejo inconsciente y me obligaron a ser una claymore –Doy una pequeña pausa –Por eso me vengare de la organización pero por ahora tengo que fingir estar a las órdenes de ellos.

-Vaya no sé qué decir… -Dice el chico que está al lado del chico de cabello lavanda –Pero sabes tienes nuestro apoyo.

En aquel momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a Galatea claymore número tres.

-Con que aquí te escondes –Dice ella –Vámonos antes de acusarte por traición, aparte sabes esconder bastante bien tu yoki.

-Y tú no sabes esconder para nada tu débil cosmo –Digo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cosmo? Ya deja de jugar y vámonos –Dice y yo abro los ojos, ella sale del lugar y yo le sigo.

Dejo que mi cosmo se haga presente, espero que los caballeros entiendan por qué hago esto, es como decir que volveré pronto.

 _Narra Shion:_

Siento el gran cosmo de Flora, al parecer los demás igual siente su cosmo.

-Saga, Shaka ella sobrepaso a sus cosmos –Dice Shura.

En eso tiene razón ¿acaso es más fuerte que nosotros? Pero ahora más que nunca prefiero que ella sea una amazona y una claymore aparte está bastante delgada hasta parece que se volvió anoréxica o algo así, pero lo de su cosmo pareciera como si fuera lo mínimo acaso su cosmo es más fuerte que el de Athena…

-Ese cosmo que mostro es lo mínimo de ella –Digo mirándolos a todos, se les nota sorpresa en sus ojos –Bueno yo me di cuenta de eso pero hasta creo que es más fuerte que Athena.

¿Qué eres Flora?...

 _Narra Flora:_

Camino tras Galatea, no me dirige la palabra… de seguro está molesta por haber venido aquí y no irme directamente al pueblo, pero en verdad que no me arrepiento de haber venido… pero igual me falto preguntar cómo se llamaban los nuevos.

-¿Es verdad que solo finges? –Pregunta Galatea.

La miro… ¿Acaso escucho todo?

-No te pongas nerviosa, nosotras dos nos conocemos de bueno de cuando tú entraste a la organización.

-Sí, ellos me obligaron y si es necesario traicionar lo hare –Digo segura mientras aun camino –Ahora iré al pueblo.

Con decir eso corro a la velocidad de la luz a Rodorio, ya estando en la entrada del pueblo miro a los alrededores, está bastante poblado y será algo difícil pero tengo que cumplir esto, camino en paso lento a la gran multitud de personas. Con tan solo verme las personas se alejan aterradas, sigo mi camino hasta sentir el yoki de uno de los yomas pero por suerte se acerca a mi como si fuera una persona normal, tomo la empuñadura de mi espada sacándola lentamente, cuando ya está a escasos metros de mi saco la espada y corro hacia el hombre y con un movimiento rápido le corto la cabeza.

Esto hace que todas las personas entren en pánico, pero siento en yoki de dos más así que corro tras ellos que estaban por salir del pueblo, en la salida siento el cosmo de algunos caballeros dorados pero no le tomo importancia y sigo a ambos yomas, al primero lo corto a la mitad pero otro aprovecha de escapar; aprieto la empuñadura y preparo mi brazo para tirar mi espada hacia él, pero antes cierro los ojos y siento que varios de esos yomas corren hacia mí, al abrir mis ojos tiro mi espada hacia el yoma que había aprovechado de escapar. Me doy la vuelta y estaban los dorados mirando la escena, uno de los yomas que estaban corriendo desde el pueblo hacia mi estaba por atacar a Dohko así que tomo el brazo de este y lo tiro al otro lado de la entrada y tomo el brazo del yoma con mi mano izquierda, levanto mi brazo derecho acto seguido para tomar mi espada que volvía como un platillo volador [Se me olvido como se llamaba la cosa pero espero entiendan] ya empuñada mi espada lo entierro en el cuello de este.

-Estas matando a personas… -Dice Shion.

-Son yomas –Digo alejándome de ellos.

Corro hacia el gran grupo de yomas y muevo mi brazo a la velocidad de la luz logrando cortar a todos en pedacitos, miro por todos lados al parecer esos eran los yomas, guardo mi espada en la espalda. Los murmuros de las personas no se hicieron esperar, un hombre ya de tercera edad se me acerca.

-Señorita gracias por librarnos de esos monstruos ¿Cómo podríamos pagarle? –Dice el hombre.

-Simple pasara un hombre vestido de negro, tienen que pasarle dinero –Me acerco a la entrada del pueblo, cerca de los caballeros –Y si no pagan, cada uno de las personas que viven aquí serán comidas por yomas, no es una amenaza… es una advertencia –Camino hacia el bosque.

Los caballeros me siguen, me detengo en seco y me doy la vuelta.

-Flora vuelve con nosotros –Dice Shion extendiendo su mano, al otro lado mío se presenta un hombre de la organización.

-Flora tengo una nueva misión para ti –Dice el hombre.

Me acerco a Shion y le susurro en el oído:

-Cuando acabe la misión volveré con ustedes –Dicho eso me alejo de Shion y camino hacia el hombre.

-Flora, tienes que quedarte acá, hay varios kakuseisha y un grupo de claymore han sido enviadas a estos lugares –Murmura el hombre para que los caballeros no escuchen –Y de seguro esta la kakuseisha que buscas, la de un cuerno, bueno me voy.

Asiento y miro al hombre alejarse.

-Oh y espero que sobrevivas –Dice en voz alta.

Cierro el puño con fuerza, con que la kakuseisha de un cuerno este por aquí, primero la matare a ella y después a los de la organización. Me doy la vuelta y miro a los caballeros.

-¿Qué quiso referirse con "espero que sobrevivas"? –Pregunta el de cabello rubio.

-Solo una misión peligrosa –Digo acercándome a ellos.

-¿Tienes que irte? –Pregunta Shion.

-No, me quedare y lo de sobrevivir… lo haré lo prometo…


	4. Capitulo 3: Capitana

Capítulo 3: Capitana

 _Narra Flora:_

-¿Tienes que irte? –Pregunta Shion.

-No, me quedare y lo de sobrevivir… lo haré lo prometo…

 _30 Minutos después._

Caminaba junto a los caballeros hacia el santuario, el cielo está cubierto de nubes plomas y hace mucho frio pero yo puedo aguantar eso, los caballeros nuevos me hablan de varias cosas. En cuestión de minutos empieza a caer algo de nieve y nosotros ya estábamos subiendo el tercer templo, al parecer Shion quiere hacer una reunión de nuevo.

-¿No tienes frio? –Pregunta Shion.

-Para nada –Contesto -¿Ustedes si?

-Todos menos Camus –Dice Milo.

Con que el caballero de acuario, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al templo principal. Miro el paisaje, es algo hermoso todo está cubierto de nieve, acá nieva muy rápido.

-¿Qué miras? –Pregunta Saga.

-El paisaje –Digo, siento que algo se acerca rápido tomo la empuñadura de mi espada para luego sacar la espada, es el yoki de una claymore o tal vez un kakuseisha, coloco mi espada en frente.

El yoki ya no se siente frente mío… ahora es… ¡arriba! Coloco mi espada arriba de mi cabeza, se escucha un golpe de metal contra metal, es una espada ¿por qué me atacara? La otra claymore se pone frente mío.

-Buena defensa, pero aun así… -Muestra su espada y tenía sangre, los caballeros se ponen a la defensiva.

Se siente un gran ardor en mis hombros y en cuestión de segundos empieza a salir sangre en montón, haciendo que caiga al suelo y apretó los puños.

-Miria… -Digo levantando la mirada para mirarla, tiene una mirada penetrante, guarda su espada para luego extender su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Tomo su mano y con dificultad me levanto.

-Lo siento quería ver que tan fuerte sería la primera capitana –Dice ella.

-¿Capitana? –Me agacho para tomar mi espada.

-Sí, la misión en que nos mandaron, tu junto con Jeane, Undine y Verónica son capitanas –Dice ella –Y yo soy la líder de todas ustedes.

Guardo mi espada, miro a los caballeros y dejaban de estar a la defensiva para luego entrar al templo.

-Entren chicas –Dice Shion.

Asentimos y Miria junto a mí, entramos al mismo tiempo aun siento el gran ardor en los hombros.

-Tenían razón, eres del tipo ofensivo, no te regeneras tan rápido como las de tipo defensivo –Dice Miria mirando al frente.

-Lo dice la que igual es tipo ofensivo –Digo.

Seguimos caminando hasta quedar frente a Shion.

-Patriarca perdone por causarle problemas de quedar aquí, pero enserio hablar en el pueblo con todas las claymores que están en la misión es difícil ya que no hace falta el hombre y la mujer que empieza a gritar por nuestra presencia –Dice Miria –Aparte ellas ya llegaron… E igual perdone por eso de no avisar antes…

-No se preocupe, deje que entren –Dice Shion.

-Al parecer todos se equivocan, los rumores dicen que ustedes los dorados son malos pero solo hablan cosas que no saben –Dice Miria, camina hacia la entrada y abre la puerta dejando ver a las demás claymore.

Entran todas las chicas, en total son 24 eso incluye a Miria y a mí, todas quedan delante de Mu y Aldebaran, Miria vuelve a mi lado solo que sube los primeros escalones para que empiece a hablar.

-Bien, gracias por venir chicas bueno hagamos esto rápido ahora a las que nombre pasen adelante –Dice Miria, los caballeros nos miran algo confundidos –Primero Flora número ocho –Me apunta – Ahora Jeane número nueve pase adelante –Pasa adelante una chica de cabello corto y parece ser muy seria, se coloca al lado mío y se da la vuelta para quedar en frente de los dorados y las claymore –Ahora Undine número once.

-¿Para qué? –Dice una chica con una gran musculatura, incluso parece un poco a Aldebaran.

-Solo hazle caso –Dice una de cabello más corto.

La de gran musculatura pasa adelante y se coloca al lado de Jeane.

-Y por último Verónica –Dice Miria, una joven con una coleta pasa adelante y se coloca al lado de Undine –Ellas cuatro serán capitanas, ahora en el equipo de Flora estarán Lily número dieciocho, Wendy número treinta, Karla numero treinta y nueve, y por ultimo Clare número cuarenta y siete.

Solo dos de ellas se podría decir que son fuertes y se podrían defender pero las otras dos no podrán hacer mucho.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Pregunto.

-No –Contesta Miria –Bueno prosigamos a Jeane su equipo será Eliza número diez y siete, Emelia número veintisiete, Natalie número treinta y siete, y Diana número cuarenta y cuatro.

-¿Y esto para qué es? –Pregunta Camus.

-Nosotras arriesgaremos nuestras vidas en esta guerra contra los kakuseisha –Dice Miria –Con Undine su equipo será Deneve número quince, Zelda número veinticuatro, Claudia número treinta y seis, y Juliana número cuarenta y tres.

-Escuchen mocosas de mi equipo tienen que pelear con todas sus fuerzas si no, nunca les perdonare –Dice Undine.

-Yo Deneve defiendo al grupo, mira solo porque usas gran parte de tu yoki para mostrar esos músculos no tienes derecho de hablarnos así, aparte las que usan dos espadas son las más débiles.

Doy unos pasos adelante y tomo la empuñadura de mi espada haciendo que haya un tipo de viento alrededor mío y eso llama la atención de todos hasta que guardan silencio.

-Cállense y dejen hablar a la líder –Digo.

-Gracias Flora, ahora con el grupo de Verónica serán Cynthia número catorce, Helen número Veintidós, Pamela número treinta y cinco, y Matilda número cuarenta y uno –Dice Miria –Y para mi estarán Queenie, la número veinte, Tabitha la número treinta y uno, y Uma, la número cuarenta.

-Te tocaron las más débiles –Dice Undine colocándose a mi lado.

-Las más débiles… solo serán presa fácil para los kakuseisha –Digo.

-Tengan algo en cuenta chicas –Dice Miria en voz alta –En esto tenemos que sobrevivir, no importa que tan difícil sea el enemigo nosotras tenemos que pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas –Ella se da la vuelta parece agradecerle a Shion para luego salir del templo y es seguida por las demás.

Miro a Shion.

-Con que capitana –Dice él.

-Las más débiles solo serán presa fácil para esos monstruos y yo tendré que estar delante de ellas defendiéndolas –Digo para luego seguir a las demás claymores –Cuídense y no vayan al pueblo –Dicho eso salgo.


End file.
